


That's A Whole Lot Of Maybes

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ponders Bradley's popularity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's A Whole Lot Of Maybes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag5 prompt "popular".

Emma chewed the end of her pen in concentration. Not on what the teacher was saying, not even on what was on the black board. Her mind was on Bradley Martin.

Emma had never been popular nor had she particularly wanted to be but she could understand why Bradley was. She was blonde, pretty, she'd look amazing squeezed into a tiny cheerleaders outfit. She wasn't a virgin. She wasn't awkward. When people invited her to parties or to go swimming or asked her if she wanted a smoke, she could say yes.

Bradley Martin was perfect. Emma wished she wasn't. Not out of malice or jealousy but because if she wasn't perfect, maybe Emma would be able to get her out of her mind. Maybe she'd be able to stop imagining her in short skirts and bikinis, laying on the sand or pushed up against the bleachers, Emma's lips on hers, tasting whatever lipgloss Bradley wore that made her lips look so kissable.

And maybe, just maybe, if Bradley didn't have so many friends, she could get close enough to tell her. Maybe if she didn't already have so many admirers, she'd be taken seriously. Maybe if Bradley couldn't have anyone she wanted, she might stand a chance.

Oh well, Algebra it was then, she thought miserably, looking down at her own equation of _B+E=?_

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
